Murderer
by Rock's Angel
Summary: A story about a murderer and his victim...


Co-authoured by DragonClan Warrior

We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

* * *

_

_Sometimes, you just have to forget about tomorrow…_

"I'm going to die…" the teen gasped, blood gushing down his face.

His companion held him upright. "Shut up! Nobody's dying!"

"My head's spilt open…" the injured boy shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Just walk, idiot! I can't carry you!" the other was getting desperate.

"It hurts…" he shook his head with a moan, spraying blood off to the side.

"Will you just come ON?!" the other boy cried, close to tears.

"I can't…I…" his stopped as his legs gave out and he slumped forward.

"Ahh…" his companion grunted, stumbling forward as the extra weight dragged him down.

"I'm scared…" the bloody teen whispered as the other released him and he crumpled to the ground.

"Oh damn…I didn't mean for this to happen!" the other boy shouted at the sky. "This wasn't supposed to happen, dammit!"

"Where's…the puzzle?" the wounded boy gasped out.

"Shit, man, I don't know! It must've dropped…"

"I…aw shit, it's killin' me…" the boy clutched his head tightly.

"I didn't mean it! Come on, stand up, we can get to a hospital!" the boy tried to yanked the other up. "Don't do this to me! How am I gonna explain this?!"

"I…hell, everything's…going…black…" the teen gasped.

"Don't DIE! Hell, I'll find that stupid puzzle if it'll help…just don't DIE!"

The injured boy swore softly, looking up at his companion through eyes nearly blinded by blood. "It…won't help…but please…find it…"

The other scowled, eyes flashing with defiance, and, reaching down, grabbed the teen and jerked him to a standing position.

The boy gave a sharp cry as his head was jerked back by the force. Pain flooded his body.

"You're not giving up on me, dammit! You're going to walk with me to that fucking hospital, and you will survive, and you will go and find your flipping puzzle with me! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he shook the limp form angrily.

"S-stop!" the teen gasped out. "Stop it!"

Realizing what he was doing, the other stopped. He then began to drag the uncooperative boy forward.

"Ahhh…quit it, idiot!" the injured one chocked. "Stop!"

His companion looked at him with a frown. "You need to walk."

"C-can't……ever'thing's…goin'…dim…" once again, he collapsed. This time, the other caught him.

"Shit, don't you dare!" the boy howled. "Don't you dare die!"

"I…" his eyes slid close. His breathing started to slow down. "I'm…sorry…"

"Dammit…" the teen sank to the ground, and looked on in despair as the bleeding boy's head rolled to the side. He breathes grew shallow, and soon ceased.

The street was eerily silent. The remaining teen could only stare at the lifeless form in his arms.

_Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP. _THUMP. THUMP. **_THUMP. THUMP. _THUMP. THUMP.**

The boy looked around wildly. _What…what the hell was that?!_

There was a pain in his chest.

He looked down. _That's…my heartbeat?! _He thought in wonder.

It rang in his ears. Nothing else made a single noise. It went on, and on…

He tried to scream. And found he couldn't. He couldn't break the trance.

_Murderer…_

His eyes widened. _What the-_

_Murderer…_

He paled. _Who's there?! Who's inside my head?!_

_Murderer…_

_Stop! _He wanted to scream. _STOP THAT!_

_Murderer…_

_I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_

_Murderer…_

_QUIT IT! NOW!_

_Murderer…_

He wanted to cry, but his body was no longer obeying him.

_Murderer…_

_Please…stop it…_His heart was getting louder. It was pounding so hard it ached.

_Murderer…_

_No…I'm not…I'm not…_

_Murderer…_

He wanted to scream, to yell, to shout, to shatter the silence. He wanted the voice to **stop.**

_Murderer…_

He wanted to clutch his head and clawed until the voice left him alone.

_Murderer…_

His eyes caught the still body he still held. The once crimson blood was turning rusty. It was starting to dry.

_Murderer…_

_It's right. _He thought in despair. _It's right…_

_Murderer…_

_Why won't you leave me alone?! _

_Murderer…_

_No…I didn't mean it…_

_Murderer…_

He wanted to shake his head. Hard. But it wouldn't budge.

_Murderer…_

_I…alright…alright! You're right…_

_Murderer…_

_I'm sorry, alright?! I'm SORRY!_

_Murderer…_

_Give me a chance…_

_Murderer…_

_Oh, damn…what've I done…?_

_Murderer…_

_You're right…you're so right_

_Murderer… Murderer… Murderer…_

The next day, the police found two boys lying dead in an alleyway.

* * *

Please review...we like reviews! Thank you! 


End file.
